


All I know is I won't go speechless

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [605]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Duct Tape, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Séquestration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout n'a pas commencé qu'avec la main de Robin dans ses cheveux...
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Pep Guardiola, Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie
Series: FootballShot [605]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	All I know is I won't go speechless

All I know is I won't go speechless

Il frissonne à cause d’un petit tremblement, une légère expiration lui échappe, alors qu’il peut à peine bouger. Mikel peut sentir le sperme couler entre ses cuisses, il est tellement honteux mais habitué à cette souffrance que ses joues ne sont pas rouges de ça, mais bien du souffle qui lui manque. Il ne peut même plus rabattre suffisamment ses jambes contre lui pour laisser ses bras nus essayer de le réchauffer. Le sol est trop froid pour que sa peau soit autre chose qu’une porcelaine pâle où des fissures s’amassent avec les jours, des tâches pourpres ou noires teintant son corps d’habitude blanchâtre. Mikel laisse échapper un gémissement cassé quand il arrive finalement à reposer ses genoux sur son ventre, ses bras n’apportant toujours pas assez de confort pour ce qu’il subit. C’est son destin, il s’habitue peu à peu à ne pas pouvoir survivre. Il peut sentir une trace de sang couler sur son dos, une autre de sa gorge à son abdomen meurtri, la marque de morsure de son tortionnaire est profonde et a déchiré sa chair.

_Il était dans un bar. Le bar où il allait d’habitude, quand tout allait bien dans sa vie. Bière à la main, cacahouètes dans un pot à portée de vue, serveur devant lui pour faire croire qu’il avait de la compagnie, un ami. Si seul que le comptoir semblait l’apprécier. Les yeux rivés sur la chanteuse dont il connaissait le timbre si parfaitement qu’on l’aurait pris pour un psychopathe. Si seulement il n’avait pas pris cette bière de trop… Inconnu l’accostant. Il ne veut pas lui parler mais ne veut pas être impoli. Besoin de le toucher. Main sur sa cuisse. Joli sourire. Crâne luisant le faisant rire. Regard hypnotisant. Sortie du bar sans que personne ne sache qu’il n’est pas censé rentrer accompagné. Il ne rentre pas chez lui. Choc à l’arrière de la tête avant même d’entrevoir la voiture du taré qui fait ça. Il se réveille dans le coffre, il crie mais ses supplications sont étouffées par du ruban adhésif. Il veut frapper le capot mais ses mains sont attachées derrière son dos à ses chevilles. Douleur musculaire. Picotement à la tête. Il s’évanouie de terreur. Se réveille sur le sol froid, aperçoit à peine ses vêtements lui être retirés. Adhésif toujours sur ses lèvres, mais quelque chose est maintenant dans sa bouche. Du mal à respirer par le nez. Il veut crier une nouvelle fois mais ne peut pas, aucun souffle pour le faire._

Mikel ne peut pas oublier comment il s’est retrouvé à être retenu comme… Esclave sexuel dans une cave gelant tous les os de son corps. Il n’a pas compté les jours depuis qu’il est là, parce qu’il pensait mourir la première nuit. Au moins une semaine, peut-être plus, sûrement plus, moins d’un mois. La police ne le recherche certainement pas, personne ne se soucie de lui. Ce n’est pas le plus triste, Mikel se force à le penser alors que son corps tremble encore, sentant encore à quelques endroits les mains baladeuses de son tortionnaires lui faire du mal. Il n’aura pas de porte de sortie, mais il n’abandonnera pas l’espoir de ressortir d’ici par un miracle. Il donnerait tout pour une couverture pour le moment, c’est l’hiver dehors et le froid se répercute dans cet endroit sombre où la lumière ne s’allume que quand il va se faire violer. Il passe une main tremblante sur sa lèvre inférieure, une cicatrice en train de se refermer y est présente, une ouverture saignante au début après une claque, parce qu’il avait mordu la main de celui en train de le forcer à le sucer. Mikel ne sait pas se battre, mais il ne veut pas qu’on le considère comme un faible. Il n’a pas abandonné.

_Son cœur bat à toute vitesse alors qu’il ne peut toujours pas se relever, ses mains et pieds ne sont plus reliés, mais ses poignets sont toujours attachés derrière son dos, ses chevilles reliées par une corde raiche. Il se force à respirer par le nez alors que la douleur frappe toujours sa tête, le froid piquant sa peau. Il peut s’en sortir s’il réfléchit. Toute idée disparaît quand un doigt s’introduit sans lubrifiant dans son trou. Horrible. Il a mal. Tout devient pire alors que sa première fois se fait sans lui. Violé. Brisé. Pas mieux qu’une prostituée. L’homme du bar murmure des mots sales en espagnol pour le décrire, ses doigts arrachant l’adhésif de ses lèvres, forçant leur chemin dans sa bouche pour y arracher ce qu’il y avait mis pour le faire taire. Son boxer. Il ne veut que vomir. C’est ce qu’il fait quand il sent l’orgasme du catalan dans son corps. Horrible. Si mal. Injuste. Il n’a jamais demandé ça. Laissé comme ça, jusqu’au lendemain. Et ainsi de suite. Douleur. Honte. Faiblesse._

Mikel ne sait pas quelle sorte d’énergie lui provient, mais il ne se laissera pas abuser une nouvelle fois. Plus jamais. Coup de tête contre celle du chauve, son coude s’enfonçant dans son estomac, sa jambe s’écrasant sur sa bite, sur la partie de son corps qui l’a tant brisé. Mikel ne mourra pas ici, il fait cette promesse à la voix intérieure qui traîne son corps aminci et faible jusqu’aux escaliers, ses pieds nus se blessant sur les vis éparpillées sur le sol. Peu importe le sang, il survivra. Il referme la porte de la cave derrière lui. Il sortira. Mikel trouve par miracle la porte d’entrée, de sortie. Plus aucune minute ne sera passée dans cette infâme maison. Plus jamais.

Il est nu dans la rue, il fait nuit et la neige recouvre les trottoirs, mais Mikel n’a pas le temps de s’arrêter, son ravisseur doit être à sa poursuite pour le ramener dans cette cave, pour continuer de le violer, pour abuser de lui une nouvelle fois, ou pour le tuer définitivement, décidant qu’il avait trop joué avec lui. Ses jambes fatiguées et plus habituées à marcher autant l’entraînent dans le froid de l’hiver, ses pieds blessés laissant des traces de sang dans la neige. Mikel n’a as de quoi se couvrir alors qu’ik donnerait tout pour une couverture, juste de quoi lui rappeler ce qu’est la chaleur.

Il s’écrase dans la neige après de longues minutes de course. Il ne peut plus bouger. C’est fini pour lui. Il est libre. Et s’il meurt de froid, ce sera avec honneur qu’il sort mort en homme libéré.

______________________________________

Mikel se surprend à se souvenir de ces minutes, celles avant que les gyrophares bleus et rouges le retrouvent, le sauve d’une mort presque certaine dans son cœur. Il se souvient de s’être évanoui dans les bras d’un policier. Réveil à l’hôpital, des perfusions, des bandages, des examens. C’est mieux que la cave, Mikel ne peut pas dire le contraire, même s’il n’aime avoir autant de compagnie… Le policier qui l’a sauvé reste avec lui quand il doit faire sa déposition, et même après. Son accent espagnol lui empêche de prononcer correctement le R de Robin, mais le néerlandais ne lui en tient pas rigueur, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un doux sourire auquel Mikel ne peut que s’accrocher. Libre.

Fin


End file.
